Vongola Undici
by Actually not a squid
Summary: 20 years after the events of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Sawada Tsunayoshi decides to search for a new generation to take his place in the future.
1. 1 Premonition

Hey! I'm Actually not a squid, and this is my first story! I hope you like it, and I'll make more if you do.

* * *

 _There is... a man. Standing. I can't see well, but we seem to be in a huge clearing. The sky is clear, but I can't see the sun. The only noise I can hear is that of the wind in the grass. I look back at the man. He's got brown hair, and his eyes are brown… Or orange, I can't really see... But his stare is comforting and full of kindness. He's looking at me, without moving, he's smiling. I may be imagining it, but I saw a flame on his head… But what's striking me the most is how he is staring at me._

 _It's really calming. I feel really good and relaxed. I don't know why, but this man makes me confident. It's like he fully trust me. He started walking towards me, slowly, and I did the same. I don't know what is happening, but, weirdly, I know what to do, and that something is bound to happen. In the distance, I hear people calling my name, but I can't see them. It's like they are cheering._

 _The man stopped, and I lifted my right arm, palm open. He's talking to me, yet I don't hear him, as a high pitched noise started ringing in my ears. He gave me something, but what was it? I can't concentrate over all that noise, it started to make my head hurt… Everything is so blurry…_

He opened his eye. _"A dream, of course. I mean, a man with a flame on his head? I should go to sleep at least one hour earlier. Speaking of the time…"_ Kasabushi looked at his bedside table, and turned off his alarm. 7:01… He still had time. He got up _slooooowly_ and went downstairs to eat.

"Hey, Kasa!

-Hey, dad…

-Did you sleep well?

-Yeah…"

It was that way every morning. It would take one hour at least before Kasabushi would be able to communicate properly. He sat down at the table and started eating what his dad had prepared. He was awesome at cooking, and didn't ask for help, but Kasa helped him anyways. It was a way to show he cared, but his cooking sucked, so it was generally preparing the ingredients or cleaning the dishes. It was still something…

Once he finished eating, he got up and went back to his room to get changed. A simple orange tee-shirt and a black jean, that'll do. He brushed his short black hair, took his schoolbag and prepared to leave. "Thanks, dad! It was as good as ever!

-What did you think, that I would start cooking badly just to annoy you? By the way, don't forget to buy mom a gift, it's her birthday in two weeks, remember? I gave you enough money, didn't I?

-Yeah, don't worry! See you this evening!

-See you! Try not to get lost!" He laughed, as his son left. His wife worked at the JAXA, the Japanese Aerospace Exploration Agency, and only came home once every two months. Next time was in a month, but her anniversary was a week before, so Kasa and his dad would send her gifts in anticipation for her return.

He would buy his coming back from school, he didn't really know what to get, but he'll find it eventually. Right now, he had to think of school. Of his classes. Ugh. Sometimes, he'd look at the sky, wondering what his life would be if he had a superpower, if his life had a greater impact on others, if…

"Hey, Kasa!

-Aah!" He screamed. He looked behind him, and faced a pair of green eyes that belonged to Ichigo, his best friend. He'd known her for six years.

"Don't scare me like that!

-Ha, it was too tempting! And too funny!

-I HATE YOU!" The blonde laughed, and replied the usual "Love you too!". She loved to scare him whenever she had the chance.

They walked to school together, sharing stupid ideas. Five minutes later, they arrived to Namimori Middle. It was your regular school except it was… Guarded by the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee, led by a man called Hibari Kyoya. Few people saw him anymore, but rumors said he used to "bite to death" anyone who did anything to displease him, witch was really easy to do. Plus, some people saw him talking to strange men in suits… But at least, the school was "safe"…

They went to the first class they had. Math. Whyyy… They sat down. Kasa lied down on his desk. It was time for some sleeping...


	2. 2 Certainty

Hey! Still not a squid, here to give you the second chapter of my story! I probably won't be that wast in the future, but I wrote this chapter before uploading, sooo... Here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Same time, Italia, unknown location...

"I understand. But how can you be sure he's in danger?

-I have my reasons. If I'm wrong, we'll just start to protect him earlier. But if I'm right, it's a life or death situation, not just for him. That's why we need to check. If someone finds him before us, god knows what they'll do. And I know he exists. I've already seen him, ten years ago…

 _"_ _I was back here, in Namimori. I remember it really clearly. I was visiting my mother, and I felt something. There was something I needed to see. I began exploring this town I know by heart, and found him on the beach. He was just a kid, yet he held in his hand the purest Deathperation Flame I had ever seen. It was like pure light, the composition of this flame was perfect, an even proportion of all flames… I got closer, but he started to lose control. His flame got darker, and turned dull colors. A dark blue, a fading red, a polluted green… He got scared, and the flame got wild… I managed to absorb it quickly, and went to console him, and check if he was hurt._

 _I brought him back to his family, and told_ _them everything. About the Deathperation flames, the mafia, us. I told them how to stay out of danger, and how to call me if they needed help. I promised them to give them something to contain and control his flames. I also asked them to watch attentively if he started making flames again, and to dissuade him if he did. I came back, two weeks later, giving them something Spanner and Giannini made out of a failed project from Verde. They promised me to make sure that he always kept it with him._ _"_

"I see… Well, I'll try to find him. Kasabushi, you said? I'll protect him. When I find him, I'll call you and tell you about the situation.

-Thank you, Reborn."

End of classes, Japan, outside of Namimori Middle…

"Well, at least English class was interesting… Kasa said, in his deep hatred of math.

-You just suck, it's really cool! You learn all kind of things about the world that surrounds us, and…

-And you learn how to calculate the inside of a triangle. Oh my god.

-Shut up, you're jealous of my intellect.

-And you're jealous of my inner talent to speak English.

-And you're jealous of my abilities to sing soooo much better than you.

-… you're childish.

-No you are!

-No, you…" They were interrupted (thank god) by the arrival of someone they had never seen before. He didn't look like he was from here. He had long brown hair, and deep blue eyes.

"Au revoir, said the stranger. My name is François de Chevalier. I'm from France. Could you, by any chance, tell me why I'm here?

-Uh… N-no…? They answered at the same time.

-Well, I'll keep searching, then… Bonjour!"

François knew this was a strange conversation, it was weird for him too, but he didn't have a choice. It started being this way because of him...

 _"It was an ordinary day, I was outside the house, when a Japanese man showed up._ _He seemed relaxed, and easygoing._ _I_ _had received letters, phone calls, and now someone came to_ _me_ _? "Hello! Can I help you?_

 _-Yo, are you François Chevalier?_

 _-Yes, why?_

 _-Listen, I know it's strange, but you need to…_

 _-I'm not going to Japan, as I have no reason to go there. Why are you all continuously asking? No means no." His tone shifted. He was serious, like something huge was at stake._

" _Listen, I know this doesn't make sense to you. But it will if you go there. Someone needs you to protect him._ _You need to hurry. If not, the result would be disastrous, and not just for him. You need to go to Namimori. We'll pay, so don't worry about that._ _"_

It seemed so serious… And it was an offer he couldn't refuse. If it turned out to be false, it would just mean a free trip to Japan, a place he'd always wanted to visit.

"By the way, François, My name is Kasabushi Kakusareta and she is Ichigo Sutingu. We can show you around if you'd like!

-That would be very generous. I accept, Sir Kakusareta.

-Just call me Kasa…

-Very well, Sir Kasa.

-You sure you can't ditch the 'Sir'?

-What do you mean? Who shall we leave behind and for what reason?

-You know, just… Never mind."

After showing around Namimori, the different places to eat, the school, the hotels, the beach…, François thanked them and gave them his phone number. Everyone went home, except Kasa, who took the visit as an opportunity to think about what he'll offer his mother while looking at the different stores. He chose a jewelry nearby, as he wanted to buy something she could wear, to remember him and keep him close, witch was convenient, as it started raining. He thanked his parent's advice to always keep his umbrella on him, and kept going.


	3. 3 Encounters

Hey! Here is the third chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

As he was heading towards the jewelry, he heard someone walking behind him. He ignored it, but the person behind him started to go faster. He went faster too, and they kept that going until they were running. Kasa decided to change direction, to try and escape. He took the first back alley on his right. Dead end, and the guy stopped behind him.

"Finally stopped running, huh? You had some fun?"

Kasa slowly turned around. Before him stood a man in his thirties, in a black jean, a purple and torn up shirt, and a cap with a drawing of a squid.

"I don't wanna hurt you. I just need a bit of money… Would you be nice and give me all of it?"

The man went closer and closer. Kasa didn't have time to think, he bashed his head with his umbrella. He tried to get away, but noticed something odd with the man. He took a step back, then another, and he seemed both scared, and excited. Then, he ran away. Kasa didn't understand what happened, but he decided to go to the jewelry and buy the gift, a ring with a beautiful orange jewel. He then hurried back home.

As he got back, he didn't see his dad, and got a bit scared. What if the guy he saw took revenge on his dad? He called out to him, and went upstairs, were he found him in his bedroom, waking up.

"Kasa? Why were you screaming like that?

-For nothing, On my way back, I was mugged by a strange man who was scared by my umbrella for some reason… I was worried he'd attack you for revenge.

-Oh… He thought about it for a second. Well, I'm not injured, and you're not either… So we'd better warn our friends about that. But let's go to sleep now, okay? We will worry about that later.

-You're right. Good night, dad!

-Good night..."

His dad thought about it for a moment, but decided to wait. Scared by this umbrella? The one Mr. Sawada gave them? Perhaps this has something to do with the flames… If something else happened, he'd call him, and explained the truth to his son. It's been so long, he's forgotten about the flame he made…

 _I'm… In that clearing again. The man is looking at me, still smiling, but he's not alone. Behind him stand flames of different colors, and to his right, a man in a suit, with a classy hat. On his hat is… A lizard? A frog? I'm not sure… Before the man started walking to me, he frowned. Something_ _i_ _sn't normal. He'_ _s_ _call_ _ing_ _out to me, to warn me of something, but I'_ _m_ _suddenly taken off the ground. Behind me_ _i_ _s a giant, dark octopus. I'_ _m looking_ _back at the man,_ _he's throwing something towards me. It's shining, is it the object he gave me last time?_ _The one on his right is holding a gun. He's trying to help me. As soon as I touch the shining object, there is a bright light._

Kasa wakes up. This weird dream, again? What could it mean? And why was he attacked by a squid? This was getting stranger and stranger… But he didn't have much time to think about it. He had to go to school.

7:35, Japan, Namimori

" _I don't even know why I'm going to school. I already know what I'll do later on. I guess it's to blend in, to seem normal… Anyways, if I don't go, my parents would kill me… literally."_ Hensō

Nomo was already bored even before getting to school, witch was showing how much she loved it. She didn't really talk to anybody, so she didn't have any friends, not that she cared. But there was one good thing about school: the cheerleader club. She loved it, and it gave her the perfect fragile little girl look. Seeming harmless is the most important thing.

As she walked, she thought she saw someone she knew. She came closer, stealthily, and he turned around, smiling. It was really him! In Namimori! He put one finger to his lips, and whispered: "We'll meet again soon enough.", then walked away.

Hensō was stunned. He talked to him! He told him they'll meet again! She stood there a few minutes, completely stoked.

Same time, Japan, a few steps back

"...And then he ran away…

-That is very strange… replied Ichigo, thinking. Maybe he thought it was something else then an umbrella?

-It's very unlikely, he didn't seem that dumb.

-Maybe you just hit him very hard. Who knows? At least I know to watch out for any strange guy with a squid on it's cap." They kept walking, admiring the clear sky. After the storm, it felt really good.


	4. 4 Awareness

Here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

 _A few hours before, Japan, Unknown location_

"You said you found a good candidate? What number are you?

-Namimori, sentinel n°5652. I was patrolling the 7th sector, and I found him. He couldn't control it, I'm sure of it, but under the pressure, he managed to make a Deathperation Flame unlike any i've ever seen.

-I see. We'll send more units to your location. You're promoted under-captain, and you will keep this rank if you succeed. You're under the command of the Namimori captain, but you are granted access to the Hidden Box. The code is 7842C. If I don't get any signal two days from now, I'll personally come to settle this. Good luck."

The signal cut out. Time to get the weapons he deserved!

7:35, Japan, In front of Namimori Little

"Hey, look at that guy!

-Witch one?

-He's got a dumb squid drawing!

-What about him?

-He's got some strange looking stuff on him…

-Look at this purple box in his pocket!

-It's so pretty!

-Let's steal it!" Jimmy and Evan concluded at the same time. It was time to practice their favorite activity: Annoy people! And they had found their victim of the day!

They started by running and tackle him 'accidentally'. Jimmy would apologize, Evan would take the toy, they will run away before anyone understands, and if someone decided not to be dumb, they'll have to use their favorite slingshots! It was the perfect plan!

They played it off as a game of cops and robbers, but they stopped right before the second phase. He wasn't alone. They had to do it aggressively! Evan took a slingshot, and threw a rock at a nearby wall, ricocheting into the target's eye! Everyone looked at the wall, ready to attack, while Jimmy stole the box. Evan shot at another wall, to distract them as they escaped, but… They had been noticed. "Plan B!" yelled Evan. And what a plan it was! It took months to fully elaborate it.

"Run awayyyy!" Yelled Jimmy, as he ran for his life.

"He stole my box! GET THEM!" Yelled the idiot they pickpocket as he realized what just happened. Luckily, they were already quite far, and knew where to turn to lose their pursuers. In a few minutes, they were hidden, and they heard them yelling "We need to find them! Search everywhere in town if you need to!" They waited an hour, then got out… And were surprised by a tall man in a suit.

"W-we're sorry! We'll return the box!" They screamed, panicked. The man laughed, and handed them a ring with a purple gem.

"You'll need it to use that box. We'll meet again." And he walked again. What a strange man…

Same time, Italia, Unknown location:

Tsuna was a bit nervous. He knew that he could have faith in Reborn, but every second counted. He hoped everything was okay…

 _Ring! Ring!_

He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Ciaossu."

He sighed, relieved.

"Reborn. What's the situation?

-I've found him. He's still unaware, but he's just how you described him. And from what I can tell, he's not in immediate danger…

-Thank god…

-…But that may change soon. I've seen a huge number of people from the Karkassa Family, and they've come armed. They even have box weapons.

-Box weapons? They must know something. We need to assemble Guardians quick.

-I'm working on it. I've found potential cloud guardians, and I'm heading towards what could be a great candidate for a Rain Guardian.

-I understand. I'm coming.

-You shouldn't. Your guardians would kill you.

-It's too important. I'll tell them as I'm coming. We can't all arrive at once."

Reborn smiled. "You decide. You're the boss. See you here then." He hung up.

He was right. Gokudera will kill him as soon as he arrives for not warning him. Hibari would bite him to death for disturbing his quiet Namimori. Mukuro would kill him for not giving him an opportunity to fight Hibari. Ryohei would kill him for not letting him go to see Kyoko. Yamamoto would… Well, laugh it off…

A little nostalgic, Tsuna remembered all the adventure he lived with his family. Then, he got up, and prepared to return to Namimori. The next days were gonna be… Interesting at least.


	5. 5 Tension

Here's the fifth chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

13:21, Japan, Namimori's Garden

 _"I'm finally on break! Not that I don't like what I do, but it doesn't hurt to just lie down every once in a while."_ Ombline got up from her chair, telling her employer she was heading out, then took her dirty jacket and went to her little garden.

It was a beautiful day, and with yesterday's storm, the plants are gonna grow even better! She loved to walk around in nature, looking at the sky. That's why she didn't really like being in big cities. Namimori, though, was the perfect place for her. Not too big, near the beach, not too noisy, and the people here were nice. Coming from Reunion, a small island, it was a nice change, really different.

She walked to a small garden, covered with plants that came from all around the world. She loved plants, ever since she was a kid. Because they are pretty, and because they share a connection. The girl didn't know how, but she was able to make plants grow almost instantly, ant almost control them… Even if it was strange, she loved that she was able to do that. And it was really useful and pretty. That's why she worked with gardener. Ombline had no parents, and it was her employer that found her and gave her a job and a home.

She grabbed a few seeds and concentrated. Soon enough, blue and yellow flames enveloped the seeds, and as she dropped them, they grew into a huge chair-like leaf. She sat on it, and started smoking. Used to doing that. But apparently, the guy who saw her do it wasn't. She saw a man in a strange purple and black attire coming toward her.

"Hello. I'm on my break, if you want a flower, get in the shop, she greeted him, not wanting to move.

-I don't want a flower. I want you to come with me!

-Don't wannaaa…

-I'll use force then! He took out a knife, and readied to fight.

-I don't wanna fight, I'm a pacifist… Can't you at least wait the end of my break?"

The man ran towards her, a purple flame burning on his knife. Ombline reached back, grabbed a seed, threw it at the man's feet, and a giant root grabbed him and threw him away. She yawned, and started sleeping. She didn't notice, but a tall man watched the scene, smiling. _"Perfect. She'll be a great rain Guardian."_

15:05, Japan, Nameless street

A girl was walking, alone, with a blank stare and an emotionless smile. She was wearing clothes too big here, too small there… With colors that didn't really go together… And with a completely messy haircut. Even her hair color was weird, hesitating between blond and brown... She was so strange, walking with no particular goal, no real destination… All alone, in this empty street… Well, not completely empty. Ahead of her were four Karkassa members, who were blocking the way, as they were setting up a base. Seeing the girl, one of them yelled: "Hey! You can't go there! Scram!"

She kept walking.

"Didn't you hear me? Leave!"

She kept walking.

"Um, are you deaf? Go away! Or else..."

She kept walking until she was just in front of him, then looked in his eyes.

"...Umm… Could you… please… leave…?" He was getting scared.

One of the others sighed, and took out a knife. "Miss, get out or we'll have to force you to!"

Her face completely changed, into the most angry person they had ever seen in their life.

"WHAT?! Are you f***ing THREATENING ME? I'll KILL ALL OF YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I COME FROM AUSTRALIA! EVER HEARD OF MAN-EATING KANGAROOS? NO, BECAUSE I KILLED THEM ALL!" As she yelled like a maniac, she got her hands out of her pockets, revealing brass knuckles, and hit the first one in his stomach, making him fall down, the second one in the hand, throwing his knife away, then in the face, knocking him out, then waited for the other two to attack and neutralized them too.

She then came back to her previous self, and told the first guy, not unconscious: "I'll be going, now. Have a nice day!" And walked back from where she came from. The tall man looked at her leaving, from the rooftop where he was. " _Well, looks like our family is complete."_


	6. 6 Explanations

Sorry for the delay, here is the 6th chapter!

* * *

17:05, Japan, Outside of Namimori Middle

"That was weird… I mean, our science teacher has never been late before… Ichigo said, concerned.

-Strange things like that are happening all over the place. A street has been blocked by strange people!" Kasa stopped, as a girl with pink hair was freaking out in front of a tall man in a suit. He looked at the two kids, and motioned them to come closer.

As they arrived, they recognized the girl from the cheerleader club. The man looked at the young boy.

"Ciaossu! I've been waiting for you. Kasabushi, was it?

-Wow! Reborn knows your name? Do you know each other? You are sooo lucky! My name is Hensō Nomo! The girl said, not giving Kasa a break.

-How do you know my name?

-I'll answer later. More people are coming."

He motioned two kids, both with the same red hair and blue eyes, behind him, trying to be sneaky. As they understand they've been found, they blush and come next to Reborn. A few minutes later, a really tanned girl in dirty green and brown clothing came, with really long curly brown hair, really dark eyes and a big smile, followed shortly by François de Chevalier. Then came an extremely odd girl…

-Well, it seems we're all here. Reborn said, looking at the small group. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Reborn, and I am the strongest hitman in the world. The mafia send me here to meet you, Kasa.

-M-me? The mafia? Why?

-Because you have a power unlike any. Inside of everyone lies special waves, and some people can manifest them under the form of what we call a "Deathperation Flame". Different people make different flames, but more on that later. In the Vongola, there is always someone on top that can produce a Sky flame, protected by the guardians of the Storm, Rain, Thunder, Sun, Mist, and Cloud, wearers of the Vongola Rings. Usually, once the boss dies, he passes down the ring to his successor, but Vongola Decimo didn't want to involve his family. That's when you come in. He saw you, when you were just a child, making a perfect Sky flame, something no-one has ever done. But you weren't able to control it. So, if you're okay with it, you can come with us, train to use it, and later become Vongola Undici. And you, he motioned the rest of the group, could come with us to train using you flames too, and become his guardians."

He waited a bit, then finished. "I wanted to give you guys more time, but we weren't the only one who found you… And you didn't want the others finding you first. Trust me."

They all went silent. This was so sudden… Then there was an explosion. And another.

Kasa couldn't see anything in the smoke. He wasn't hurt. He coughed, then called for Ichigo. No answers. He decided to take a few steps back. As the smoke cleared, he saw Reborn holding a gun. "That was close. Kasa, stay near me!

-What's happening?

-We're being attacked. Regular grenades. I was able to see them coming, and explode them far enough not to hurt anyone. But they must have received modification to produce a smoke screen this handicapping."

As the smoke cleared a bit, Kasa could see and bring closer Ichigo, the twins, and the weird girl, still smiling creepily. Suddenly, Reborn shot in the smoke, and it was blown away by a sudden gust of wind. Behind the wind were two guys in purple and black uniforms, with the same drawing of a squid.

"The Karkassa family. They found us." screamed Reborn.

In front of them were the twins, and a third Karkassa member, in a slightly different attire. He was yelling at them, as the other two pointed at them with assault rifles with flames on the cannon.

"We need to help them, the hitman said.

-How? Asked Kasa.

-We'll have to fight. They wouldn't attack us with only three men. I see at least ten."

He braked his gun towards a roof, and yelled "Chaos Shot!" as multiple yellow glowing bullets flew out at high speed, taking out three hidden men, aiming at the twins.

 _"_ _I won't have time to attack those behind me…"_ Reborn turned around as his gun turned into a shield, but he saw Hensō on the roof, behind the two men, plunging two daggers in their back. He smiled at her, and she nearly fell unconscious from the emotion. He looked back at the three first guys he'd seen, and the two with the guns were wrapped in roots, while the last one was holding the twins in hostages, guns to their heads.

"It's over! You follow me, or they die! He yelled, panicking.

-I'll give you one last chance to leave. Reborn said, pointing his gun at him. Let them go, and you can run away safely."

After five seconds of hesitation, he let go of the kinds and ran away, only to be shot by Reborn.

Everyone looked at him in shock. "What? I'm a hitman." He waited a bit before smiling. "Just kidding, it was a special bullet. He'll wake up in a few minutes, and he'll have forgotten what happened. We don't need him bothering us again."


	7. 7 Reunion

Here is the seventh chapter! I have no idea of when the eighth will come out, but in the meantime, enjoy this!

* * *

17:46, Japan, Underground Vongola Base

"W-where are we? Kasa asked, looking at his surroundings.

-You're in the Namimori Vongola Headquarters, where the Vongola Family come from time to time. I brought you here as it's the only place where you're safe. You're being targeted by the Karkassa Family, a small mafia group who would do anything to grow powerful. they've been gathering forces for a while now, and we feared a rebellion, or a war. I guess our fears were justified… They attacked at daytime, and in front of a school. This pretty much proves what length they'll go to in order to get their hands on you." Reborn stopped a moment, then concluded. "We need to take care of them. The town is in danger.

-H-how? I don't know how to fight! Kasa replied, a bit scared.

-I know how to fight! I'll defend you, if Reborn says you're Vongola Undici! Screamed Hensō, extremely exited.

-That's right. You didn't answer my question, Reborn recalled. So, do you wish to come with me, to train and be able to defend the innocents against people like the Karkassa?"

He was a really good talker… Everyone stayed silent, then Kasa looked at the mafioso.

"If it means protecting Namimori from those guys, learning more about my powers and escaping a boring life, I'm ready.

-Then I'll protect him, you can count on me, Reborn! The pink-haired girl replied, her eyes full of stars.

-I'll follow you, Ichigo answered. I don't know exactly what's going on, but it seems really serious. You can count on me.

-This seems to be a great opportunity…

-To learn new techniques to piss people off!

-We're in! I'm Jimmy!

-I'm Evan! The twins said, remembering their first encounter with Reborn.

-I don't wanna fight… But if I can help, I'll help. I need to protect my employer, and apparently you too! You can count on me. I'm Ombline, by the way, the hippy said to Kasa.

-It seems I've finally found the reason of my journey. I'll be more then happy to help you, Sir Kasa, François told Kasa, bowing."

There was only one person left. Everyone looked at the strange smiling girl, who stayed silent. Hensō, a bit impatient, asked her:

"So… Is that a no or a y-

-WHAT DO YOU THINK, THAT I'M NOT WORTHY OF BEING A MAFIOSO? YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I COME FROM THE COLD MOUNTAINS OF RUSSIA, WHERE I ANNIHILATED AN ARMY OF BEARS THAT SHOT LASERS FROM THEIR EYES!" The girl's face now showed pure anger, as she grabbed Hensō by the shirt, and she was too shocked to do anything. "Wow, calm down! Kasa intervened. No need to fight!"

The furious girl suddenly calmed down, let go of the girl, and smiled as creepily as before. "Sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way. My name is Sayuri Kaimetsu. I'll be more then happy to help.", she said in the calmest voice ever…

-N-no problem…" Hensō whispered, still shocked.

Reborn smiled. "Well, it's settled then. Now, we need to take care of the Karkassa. In a few days, Vongola Decimo will arrive, so he'll be able to help if we didn't manage to take care of them. For now, you should all rest here, there are beds ready. Don't worry about your families, I've warned them and told them you were okay."

0:01, Somewhere on the ocean

One day. It's been one day, and he hadn't got any news from the under-captain in Namimori… "Call the Namimori HQ. Line n°5652.

-Roger that." The screen before him showed an empty seat. _"_ _I should have expected as much..._ _"_ "Call the line n°0101.

-Roger that." The screen before him displayed a man, in his thirties, in a uniform. As soon as he noticed the call, he put his two hands before him, all fingers but the thumbs showing, making a diving squid.

"Boss. What can I do for you?

-Any information about the candidate?

-The under-captained failed. They are hiding. They're not alone. It's not confirmed, but some said Reborn is with them?

-Reborn? If the Vongola interfere, this will be much more difficult… I'm coming. Try to catch them, but don't send all tropes away.

-Roger. See you soon." He stopped the communication.

"We're going to Namimori!"


	8. 8 Conflicts

Hey. After all this time, I'm still not a squid. I deeply apologise for the _near one year break_ , I've been really busy and couldn't find the time or motivation to write. I do however really care about this story, and have a lot of things planned for it. This time, I'll try to post something in the next month at least, but if I don't know that one day, I'll come back. Anyways, here is the 8th chapter!

* * *

A few months ago, Italy, Unknown location:

" _I understand why you made that choice. But there are problems with it. And whether you like it or not, your family IS connected to the mafia. And it has been for a while._

 _-I know. But I don't want to indulge more unwilling people into this. There are other ways, I'm sure of it. And I'm sure that this is one._

 _-Perhaps. But the other families will probably not be happy. They will be talking about the Vongola legacy. They will want your lineage to continue ruling the Mafia, not the blood of some Japanese kid…_

 _-I don't care about their hypocrisy. I was chosen as the new boss because I was an extremely distant relative of Timoteo! If we roll out the family tree, I'm sure I can be connected to anyone on earth!_

 _-You were my son. The son of the consigliere. You HAD a direct link with the Vongola. You can't deny that, and they WILL bring it to the table. And may I remind you what happened the last time someone tried to become boss without being directly related to the Vongola?_

 _-That's different. Xanxus' situation was a lot more complicated. And he tried to kill everyone that stood in his way. And the boss was against him._

 _-Maybe. But he still treated him like a son. And the fact that he ended up plotting against the family will most likely be an argument used against you."_

 _Tsuna sighed. He was right. But there was still something he need to make clear, something simple…_

" _They can use any argument they want. This is not a public debate. This is a decision, and an order. In time, they will understand. But until then, they WILL have to listen, and accept him as the new boss. And if they threaten to rebel, I'll let them. They know what they expose themselves to if they break their promises."_

 _Iemitsu smiled. Tsuna had grown a lot. He was hardly recognizable now._

" _I know. It still won't be easy. But you have my full support. And the CEDEF's aswell._

 _-Thanks, dad." Tsuna smiled, and his father turned away and left. His father was really old, but he still wasn't someone to ignore. The next family reunion was probably going to be pretty heated. It would probably be good to ask Hibari to come in order to cool things down…_

01:02, Japan, Underground Vongola Base

Kasa couldn't sleep. It was all so sudden. Yesterday, he was a normal teenager, going to school, and now, he was right in the middle of a conflict between mafias. And he accepted this instantly. In the heat of the moment, it seemed like the only option, but… was it really the right option? Did he just put himself, his best friend and his family in danger, while relying on strangers to… "protect him", simply because some stranger asked him to? Was he completely out of his mind?

He sighed and rolled around in his bed. He used to wish there was more to his life, but now that it was actually happening… And what was all that talk around… flames? Reborn (which is a really odd name) told him he was able to… make a flame when he was a child. But he had no memories about something like this at all. Did he really have some sort of hidden power? Was this all a misunderstanding? Was he really not the one they were looking for?

He sat up, annoyed that these thought didn't allow him to sleep. Perhaps he could… try to make a flame. Maybe that would calm him.

He extended his arm and opened his palm facing up, and concentrated, trying to imagine a flame in his hand. Imagining the heat, the shape, the noise… And suddenly, he realized that nothing had happened. Frustrated as all hell, he lied back down, groaning. He'll have to talk to Reborn about this. He NEEDED explanations.


End file.
